1. Field of Invention
The present invention is in the field of a day-night sight mounting bracket that combines the day sighting capability of a grenade launcher type weapon, such as a U.S. Army M203 grenade launcher, with a nighttime operation capability by adding an infrared (IR) aiming light adapter bracket and IR aiming light thereon to a pivot plate and locking bracket. The pivot plate has peep-and-post day and night sights thereon and is pivotable about the locking bracket such that an elevation-index plate that is on the locking bracket indicates the elevation indices of the day sight for targets at various ranges.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Previously, military weapons have either been equipped for daytime firing or for nighttime firing, with a conversion needed when switching from one to the other. An IR aiming light has been mounted on top of the weapon to provide an IR beam visible at nighttime along the bore of the weapon. With the IR aiming light on top of the weapon, the weapon operator had to move the hand not occupied with trigger operation, i.e. the hand that cradles or braces the weapon, up on top of the weapon to activate the IR aiming light. Since the IR aiming light beam is easily detectable by an enemy, it is quite important that the time which the IR aiming light is activated should be minimized.